Solifugale
Wind Storm (enraged) |ailments = Windblight Waterblight (enraged/watery area) Thunderblight (enraged) Earthblight (sandy area) Iceblight (enraged) Snowman (enraged) Paralysis (enraged) |weaknesses = Gold Dust |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Solifugale is a camel spider-like Temnoceran with mammal-like traits that inhabits a variety of areas. It has control over the Wind element, and can use strong gusts to attack hunters. When enraged, it gains power over the Storm element, using it to destroy hunters and other monsters alike. Physiology Solifugale primarily resembles camel spiders, having an abdomen and a cephalothorax, eight legs, two large chelicerae adorned with teeth that serve as jaws, a pair of massive pedipalps that could be mistaken for a pair of legs, very large central eyes, and bristles covering its body. Strangely, it also shares some traits with other animals, such as eagles, lions, and horses; it has claws that resemble an eagle's talons on the end of its legs and a line of large bristles on the top of its abdomen that resemble a horse's mane, and males of the species have a large cluster of bristles lining the sides and lower portion of their cephalothoraxes that resemble a lion's mane. Its legs are adorned with both spikes and bristles, and it has a stinger on the end of its abdomen. Its main body is green with yellow markings that resemble wind gusts being found on its abdomen, and its claws, pedipalps, and stinger are blue. The bristles found on its body are white with yellow tips, and its eyes are purple. Ecology Solifugale is a high-level predator that feeds on a wide range of smaller monsters, such as Aptonoth, Popo, Vespalsarium, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Remobra, Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Bulldrome, and Seltas. It has eight legs with powerful claws designed to grasp and crush prey, and has a massive pair of chelicerae used to grip prey, tear flesh, and produce a rattling noise designed to warn other organisms to stay away from it or be killed. Its body is covered in bristles that protect it from predators, and although it lacks the book lungs found in most other arachnids, it makes up for it with a tracheal system that inhales and exhales air through slits found on its underside. It uses its large pedipalps as antennae, using them to scan the area around it for food and obstacles, and they also contain specialized organs which produce adhesives that allow it to cling to smooth surfaces. Despite resembling spiders in appearance, it lacks spinnerets and silk, so it cannot form webs, but makes up for it with its fast running speed, being able to reach speeds of up to 75 miles per hour when running. It is a good jumper, being able to jump up to 25 feet into the air, and it can use this ability to traverse areas if there is a food shortage. It has a large pair of central eyes that can recognize forms and are used to detect prey and rivals alike. Males of the species have large "manes" of bristles on the sides and lower potions of their cephalothoraxes that set them apart from the females, and the brighter the "mane", the stronger and healthier the male is. Females will select mates based on how bright their "manes" are, and when the female is ready to give birth, she will dig a burrow and lay her eggs in there, and will try to fatten herself up before the birthing process because she will not eat during it. The species has control over powerful winds due to them having a specialized organ designed to store and release it, and use it to kill prey from afar and ward off attackers. When enraged, the amount of wind it produces increases due to a boost in adrenaline, and in this state, its control over wind becomes so strong that it can summon ominous green clouds that create tornadoes and hurricanes. The tornadoes and hurricanes produced by the green clouds have been known to bring droughts during dry seasons and storms during rainy seasons, so hunters are usually requested to hunt them to keep them from doing too much damage to cities' food, water, and shelter supplies. They are highly aggressive due to having a wide range of competition for food, such as Saguatto, Zinogre, Tigrex, Seregios, Gore Magala, Pink Rathian, Ivory Lagiacrus, Minhocadaver, Rajang, Deviljho, and Kushala Daora, and will actively attack anything in their sights without mercy, especially if they are of equal threat to it or greater. Despite being seen as a bringer of disaster, some societies see it as a protector due to it warding off other dangerous monsters with its loud rattling and ruthless demeanour, preventing plagues and misfortune from taking place. It favours warm and arid areas such as forests and deserts, but can occasionally be found high up in the mountains. Behavior Solifugale is highly aggressive and merciless in battle, ruthlessly attacking anything that gets in its way. It despises competition, and is particularly aggressive towards monsters with a star rating equal to its own or higher than it, pursuing them until they leave the area or die. Abilities It can use the Wind element in battle, summoning tornadoes and cyclones. When enraged, it gains control over the Storm element, summoning powerful storms that are represented by the formation of green clouds in the sky, which produce tornadoes, hail, heavy rain, and lightning that can hinder its targets. It moves very quickly, and can use its speed to overwhelm targets. Its jaws provide a strong grip that holds prey in place, similar to a pincer, and it can use it to lock prey in place and tear it apart. Habitat Solifugale can be found mainly in forests and deserts, but can occasionally be found high up in the mountains. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,700 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,290 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,110 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Chelicerate: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Leg Tip: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Nail: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Torso: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Belly: 60 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Stinger: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Vice Grip Solifugale rushes towards the hunter with its jaws open wide, then clamps down onto them. This attack deals medium-high damage. If it misses them the first time, it will rush towards them and try to bite them a second time. Homing Jump Solifugale jumps into the air, then tries to land on the hunter. This attack deals high damage and has a homing effect. Pin Solifugale extends its forelegs with its claws open wide, makes a low-pitched rattling noise, then pounces on the hunter. If it succeeds, it will hold the hunter in place with its jaws and bite them, dealing low damage with every bite. If the hunter fails to escape its grip in time, it will hold the hunter in its claws, jump into the air, and then slam them into the ground, dealing high damage. Claw Strike Similar to Nerscylla, Solifugale will raise itself up, then quickly strike the hunter with its forelegs. This attack deals medium damage. Gale/Weather Sting Similar to Nerscylla, Solifugale will raise itself up and direct its stinger at the hunter, but instead of releasing venom, it instead releases a gust of wind. Getting hit by the stinger deals low-medium damage whereas getting hit by the gust of wind inflicts medium-high damage along with Windblight and either Waterblight (if used in a watery area) or Earthblight (if used in a sandy area). When enraged, the attack deals Storm damage and inflicts Thunderblight and Waterblight as well. Wind/Storm Blast Solifugale jumps back and spits a large ball of wind at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Windblight and either Waterblight (if used in a watery area) or Earthblight (if used in a sandy area). When enraged, the attack deals Storm damage and inflicts Thunderblight and Waterblight as well. Wind/Storm Beam Solifugale raises its head to the air, then fires a large, sweeping beam of wind. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Windblight and either Waterblight (if used in a watery area) or Earthblight (if used in a sandy area). When enraged, the attack deals Storm damage and inflicts Thunderblight and Waterblight as well. Green Cloud Summon When enraged, Solifugale summons a cluster of green clouds that envelop the sky. These clouds will summon heavy rain, tornadoes, lightning strikes, and massive balls of hail that appear randomly. Getting hit by the latter three will inflict high damage along with Windblight (tornadoes), Thunderblight and Paralysis (lightning), and Iceblight and Snowman (hail). Solifugale's power and speed will also increase during this phase, and the green clouds will last until it calms down. Tornado/Weather Ball Solifugale forms a large ball of wind in its mouth, then spits it at the ground, forming a large tornado that moves in random directions. This attack deals high damage, sends the hunter flying into the air, and inflicts Windblight and either Waterblight (if used in a watery area) or Earthblight (if used in a sandy area). When enraged, the attack deals Storm damage and inflicts Thunderblight and Waterblight as well. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viS4MJTqzWs Weapons Great Sword Pazuzu's Claymore --> Pazuzu's Curse Long Sword Windschwert --> König Windschwert Sword and Shield Aerokinetic Kris --> Wind Demon's Kris Dual Blades Wind Cutters --> Wind Renders Hammer Green-Clouded Batterfly --> Green-Clouded Baron Hunting Horn Williwaw Flute --> Wind Demon's Flute Lance Typhoon Harpoon --> Tornado Harpoon Gunlance Monsoon Cannon --> Monsoon Commander Switch Axe Oroshi Halberd --> Oroshi Hellbringer Charge Blade Anemoi's Blade --> Anemoi's Blessing Insect Blade Gusty Glaive --> Gale Glaive Light Bowgun Sniper's Squall --> Sinister Squall Heavy Bowgun Blusterbuss --> Great Blusterbuss Bow Cyclone Crossbow --> Calamitous Crossbow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +10 *Thunder -15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Windproof (Hi), Airborne, Acrobat, Ice Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +10 *Thunder -15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Windproof (Hi), Airborne, Acrobat, Ice Atk Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +20 Skills: Windproof (Hi), Airborne, Acrobat, Ice Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +20 Skills: Windproof (Hi), Airborne, Acrobat, Ice Atk Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Jaws- The jaws will break. Claws x2- The claws will come off. Abdomen- The mane of bristles will have tears in it. Quests High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Solifugale is based on both camel spiders and Pazuzu, the Mesopotamian demon of the southwest wind. Similar to the Temnoceran causing problems with its winds and driving off other monsters, the demon has been known to cause droughts and storms with his winds, but is considered to be a protector despite his evil nature due to him driving away other demons, protecting people from plague and misfortune. * Solifugale's roar requires High-Grade Earplugs to negate. * When exhausted, Solifugale will fail to use its wind attacks. It can recover its stamina by feeding on corpses or the area's local Herbivores. This state can be determined by the monster's bristles becoming duller than usual. * Solifugale will always attack large monsters with a danger rating of five stars and above if they're in the same area as it. If faced with large monsters with a danger rating lower than that, it will attack them 50% of the time and ignore them the other 50% of the time. * Solifugale's name is a portmanteau of solifuge, a type of arachnid, and gale. * Solifugale's Charge Blade is named after the anemoi, Greek wind gods who were assigned to a cardinal direction from which their winds came, and its Long Sword's names mean "wind sword" and "king wind sword" in German. * All Solifugales found in-game are male. * Solifugale cannot be paralyzed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Storm Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Paralysis Monster